


Sleepover

by Octaven_100



Series: Desperate [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octaven_100/pseuds/Octaven_100
Summary: A series of random and not very well written one-shots about Octavia being desperate to pee. I have no shame.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I’m an omorashi obsessed 100 fan, who think there should be some 100 omorashi fics especially focusing around my fave gal Octavia so here we go.  
> This is my first fic so be gentle.

Bellamy was twenty when his mother Aurora died in a car accident leaving him as the sole carer of his eight year old sister Octavia. The twelve year age gap between them had never stopped them from being close but caring for an eight year old was hard and Octavia was different since Aurora died. She was quieter, more reserved and more anxious. 

One of the main differences was she had starting having nightmares and wetting the bed after Aurora died. It was almost every night in the beginning and Bellamy was so stressed and worried about his sister he dropped out of college and took on two jobs so he could afford to keep them and after awhile they got into a routine and Octavia got better.

Aurora had been gone for just over a year now and apart from the odd incident Octavia was doing a lot better and Bellamy was glad.

Bellamy was waiting outside of Octavia’s school to pick her up when Abby, one of Octavia’s best friends, Clarke, Mom approached him. 

“Hi Bellamy, I was just wondering if Octavia was coming to Clarke’s Birthday sleepover on Friday?” She asked smiling

“I haven’t heard anything about this” Bellamy admitted honestly smiling bashfully at Abby.

“Oh that’s odd, Clarke told me she gave all her invites out last week” Abby said 

“I’ll ask O and get back to you” Bellamy smiled 

“Great! I know it would mean a lot to Clarke to have Octavia there” Abby smiled back at Bellamy.

Octavia’s class was let out and Bellamy drove them home. 

That night at dinner Bellamy decided to bring up the sleepover with Octavia. Not knowing why Octavia hadn’t mentioned it to him. She normally told him everything. 

“Octavia slow down” Bellamy laughed as his sister as she shoved pasta into her mouth.

“Sorry” she grins at him

“So I was wondering why you haven’t mentioned this sleepover at Clarke’s on Friday?”

“I...” Octavia started but trailing off and looking sadly down at her pasta.

“Do you not want to go?” Bellamy asked “because I thought Clarke was your best friend, did you guys have a fight?”

“No it’s just what ... what ... this is the first sleepover since Mom and ... what if I you know ...” Octavia trails off again.

Then it clicked in Bellamy’s mind, Octavia didn’t want to go in case she wet the bed.

“O” Bellamy started getting up off his chair and crouching down next to Octavia’s on hers “You haven’t had an ... accident in so long plus it will be so much fun and you’ll be with all your friends ... and your friends won’t care if something happens because there your friends”

Octavia is silent for a second thinking. 

“Okay... I’ll go...”

Friday rolls round quickly and Bellamy can tell Octavia is nervous on the drive over to Clarke’s. He sighs as the pull into the driveway, not knowing what else he can do for his sister other than what he already has plus he knows it will be a good idea for Octavia to go. "We're here" Bellamy smiles as he opens Octavia's car door and the pair head towards the Griffen's front door. Abby opens the door and happy shouts can be heard from the inside.

“Octavia we’re so happy to have you come in put your stuff in Clarke’s room” Abby smiles.

Octavia nods hugs Bellamy tightly and makes him pinky promise that he will come pick her up if thats what she want before reluctantly going in to the house.

“O doing ok?” Abby asks Bellamy as soon as Octavia is out earshot. 

"Yeah she is is" Bellamy smiles

Abby had known Aurora and had helped Bellamy and Octavia after Aurora had died and had known everything that had happened with Octavia after Aurora’s death.

“Don’t worry Bellamy, I’ll call you if anything happens but don’t worry it should be fine” Abby says 

“Thank you Abby” Bellamy says “I’ll see you tomorrow”.

Octavia was the last to arrive and had joined the girls in the living room sitting quietly on the couch next to Raven, pressed next to her. Raven and Octavia had always been close too, so much so Octavia had a little crush on her, Raven had always made Octavia feel safe. 

As well as Raven, their friends Lexa, Harper and Luna where there. The girls watched a film then Abby called them all for dinner. Octavia had come more out of her shell at this point and was actually enjoying herself, something Abby had text Bellamy to reassure him.

After dinner the girls played a few games before being sent up to bed. Abby had set them all up in the spare room with sleeping bags on the floor. Octavia was closes to the wall next to Raven. After taking for around an hour the girls fell asleep.

Octavia startled awake with a shock. She’d had a nightmare. She was crying and as she moved in her sleeping bag she realised she had wet the bed.

“No no no no no no no no” Octavia whispered sobbing more. Next to her Raven was also startled awake by the sudden noise.

“O?” Raven asked sitting up in her sleeping bag “what’s wrong”

Octavia continued to cry and Raven feeling overwhelmed shook Clarke awake.

“Raven it’s like three am... oh O?”

“I want Bellamy” Octavia coughed out quietly

“Ok Ok I’m going to get my Mom... she’ll call him ok?” Clarke whispered rushing up and out the room.

“O, tell me what’s wrong” Raven pleaded grabbing one of Octavia’s hand away from her face and holding in in her own.

“I...” Octavia trailed off and then Abby and Clarke comes in.

“Octavia sweetheart” Abby whispers, kneeling down next her sleeping bag and knowing instantly what happened.

“Mom is she Ok?” Clarke asks gently. Abby ignores Clarke.

“Octavia, hun what do you need right now?” Abby asks gently but Octavia continues to cry.

“She wants Bellamy” Raven says and Abby nods at her.

“Ok ... Octavia shall we go call him?” Abby asks.

Octavia nods in the darkness and Abby stands up and holds her hand out to Octavia’s. Octavia grabs it and stands up pulling Raven up with her as Octavia’s other hand is still connected to hers. That’s when both Raven and Clarke notice the wet patch on Octavia’s pj pants. Not that they care and they follow Abby out the room and downstairs.

Abby grabs the house phone and leads the group to the downstairs dining table. Not caring about Octavia’s wet pants sits her on her lap. Octavia’s hand still in Raven’s. She begins to dial Bellamy and as the phone rings she turns to Clarke.

“Go upstairs and get O something to wear” 

Clarke nods and runs back upstairs.

Bellamy picks up on the third ring, he sounds awake and Abby puts the phone on speaker so Octavia can hear.

“Hello!?” Bellamy says and Octavia’s sobs get louder 

“Hi Bellamy, erm ... O had an accident and is quite upset”

Clarke has reappeared but Octavia’s to upset to even notice at this point.

“Octavia, hey calm down it’s ok no one is mad just breath... deep breaths with me ok” 

Bellamy starts breathing on the phone and Octavia joins in starting to calm down. 

“Good girl ... do you want me to come get you?” He asks 

Octavia now back in the room suddenly feels embarrassed. Clarke and Raven have now seen her like this.

"Yeah ... can you come get me...please" Octavia almost pleads

“You don’t have to go” Clarke offers quietly 

“Yeah it’s fine we won’t tell anyone” Raven adds 

Abby smiles with pride at the girls and Octavia takes one more deep breath

“Ok... yeah it's fine ... it’s ... fi fine i'll stay” Octavia says shakily

“Ok if your sure I’ll come get you tomorrow I love you O”

“I love you too ... Night” 

Abby picks up the phone takes it off speaker and speaks to Bellamy. Raven and Clarke move in to hug Octavia. Abby hangs up the phone.

“Ok go get cleaned up O and I’ll sort your bed. It’s fine I’m not mad or anything” Abby smiles kissing Octavia on her forehead. Clarke leads them upstairs and Clarke and Raven sit in the bathroom with Octavia as she gets cleaned up. Then they all head back to bed all the other girls still asleep none the wiser.

The next day Bellamy comes a little earlier then planed to get Octavia but Octavia isn’t mad. She hugs Raven tightly as she leaves, Bellamy smiles his sister who thinks her crush is a secret. She then hugs Clarke.

“Sorry if I ruined your birthday” Octavia whispers in her ear. 

“No you didn’t it was fun” Clarke whispers back.

Octavia smiles gently as they pull apart she then hugs Abby tightly thanking her for last night and leaves in a surprisingly good mood despite everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said my first fic so any feedback would be great... till next time... if I write anymore...
> 
> Also sorry for crappy ending


End file.
